


Truth or Dare

by amitiel



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: A little bit of angst, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Promptis - Freeform, Truth or Dare, noctis x prompto, prompto x noctis, promtis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitiel/pseuds/amitiel
Summary: Noctis gets dared to kiss Prompto. What will he do?
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	Truth or Dare

“Truth or dare,” Iris said with a blush and a giggle. Prompto watched and waited to see what Noctis would pick, wondering again why they were even playing it in the first place. 

“Dare,” Noctis replied with a smile. “Like there’s any other option.”

“Hmm…” Iris said with her devious Amicitia grin. They were sitting in a group with a bunch of other high school students. Prompto didn’t know pretty much anyone, save for Noctis and Iris. Gladio and Ignis were downstairs, getting food and drinks together before they came back. It was Iris’s birthday party, and Prompto was fairly certain that he had been invited only because he was Noctis’s best friend. “I dare you to kiss Prompto!”

There was a series of communal jeers from the group, and Prompto flushed red and looked down at the carpeted floor they were sitting on in a circle. While they were all laughing and joking, Prompto felt embarrassed. He had liked Noctis for a while now, but this was different. A forced kiss in front of others set his nerves on edge.

“What?” Noctis asked with an incredulous laugh, making Prompto look at him. “Come on, Iris. He’s my best friend. There’s no way. Think of another dare.”

They all laughed when Prompto met the prince’s gaze, forcing a half-hearted smile before looking back down at the ground in embarrassed rejection. His heart hurt, given the answer to a question that he never wanted to ask in the first place. At least Noctis didn’t have to know that he was in love with him before having his heart broken. His feelings didn’t matter, and at least he could keep them hidden as long as he needed to before they passed.

Iris ended up daring Noctis to do something else as Ignis and Gladio returned. Prompto waited a few turns, ignoring whatever sideways glances Noctis was giving him, before excusing himself and making his way out of Iris’s bedroom. He made his way downstairs as he pulled out his phone, his heart aching way too much to stay there. Noctis would never see him the way he saw Noctis. He knew it was the truth, but he didn’t want to necessarily hear it.

_Hey Noct. Got a stomach ache. I’m going  
to head home. I’m not really wanted there  
anyway. Have fun!_

There was a shuffling of footsteps upstairs, but Prompto made his way out of the house and back towards his place where he could be alone. His parents were out on another business trip, and he likely wouldn’t see them for the next six months or another year. His phone went off, but he didn’t check it until he was far enough away that it would take more energy to go back and rejoin the party.

_Dude, I’m sorry if Iris made you  
uncomfortable. Are you on your way home?  
Do you want to stop by my place instead? I’m  
getting ready to head out too. It got awkward  
after you left. Someone dared Iris to kiss  
me. Dx And Gladio definitely wasn’t for it._

Prompto felt bad for leaving Noctis there to fend for himself, knowing that Iris had a crush on him. She had always liked him, and the entire reason he had decided to go with Noctis in the first place was to fend off her intentions. Then again, Prompto didn’t want to miss out on anything either. In the end, he ended up getting hurt and abandoning his best friend. 

_Sounds rough, dude. I’ll head over to  
your place now. It got a bit… weird   
there. Think it was a setup to get  
her chance to kiss you?_

If there was anything Prompto could do to get the conversation off of the dare Noctis had been given or his reaction to it. With a start, Prompto changed course and realized that he had likely made it seem like he liked Noctis by leaving so suddenly. He felt an uncomfortable churning in his stomach when he thought about it. Did Noctis want to talk to him about what had happened? Did he want to let him down gently or tell him to get away and never come back?

Prompto was a mess by the time he made it to Noctis’s apartment, wanting nothing more than to hide in a hole and never come back out again. He had a key to the place, but he considered just waiting outside for him. Noctis would definitely think something was up. Instead, he made his way into the apartment and kept the door unlocked, flopping down on Noctis’s couch haphazardly, preparing for his doom.

It wasn’t long before Noctis returned, and Prompto figured he must have left just behind him. That made him more nervous, and he thought that Noctis left because of him. This wasn’t good. He needed to make some excuse to leave and apologize later for making things awkward. Anything that would avoid Noctis telling him that he only saw him as a friend. Prompto knew that, and he didn’t need another reminder.

“That was the most awkward party ever,” Noctis groaned when he shut and locked the door and walked over to Prompto. Prompto was sitting on the edge of the couch, his elbows on his knees, legs shaking in nervousness. “I’m sorry that she did that to you. It wasn’t fair.”

“Dude, she put you in the awkward spot,” Prompto said with an attempt at a smile that felt awkward and unnatural. “I think she was trying to show off for her friends, maybe? I don’t know. She’s always liked you.”

“Yeah,” Noctis said with a sigh as he flopped down onto the couch beside him, pinching the bridge of his nose. Prompto knew it was a habit that he picked up from Ignis. Maybe they were dating instead. “Ugh, why did she have to do that? I don’t want my first kiss with you to be in front of a group of people.”

Prompto froze, trying to comprehend what Noctis had just said. “What?”

Slowly, it dawned on Noctis what he had said. Prompto could see it on his face. Either that, or Prompto was having some sort of grand delusion, wishful thinking that made him believe Noctis had just admitted that he was planning on kissing him. He watched as Noctis slowly looked at him, his cheeks bright red and burning. “Uh.. yeah. I want to kiss you… and date you.”

“Well,” Prompto said slowly, even though his heart was thumping in his chest faster than ever before. “You never completed the first dare Iris gave you.”

Noctis looked at him with wide eyes, but Prompto tried to give him a reassuring look. Instead it came out awkward and nervous, which prompted Noctis to move closer to him. He put his hand on Prompto’s thigh, moving his fingers to his inner thigh with a nervous glance. Prompto felt his heart racing, and his loins suddenly felt very warm and aching. Prompto knew this feeling. He only had it when he thought about Noctis.

Slowly, Noctis leaned over towards Prompto’s lips, likely just as nervous as Prompto was. Was this a joke? Or was Noctis being serious? Uncertainly, Prompto leaned towards him, hoping that Noctis was being honest. He hesitated at the last second, and Noctis’s lips met his. It was a shock to Prompto’s system, something fervent and unyielding, and he immediately deepened the kiss, his tongue eager to meet Noctis’s. 

“Mmnn,” Noctis moaned into the kiss, both of them immediately losing themselves to the feel of their lips and tongues searching for an answer that had been there the entire time. Unsure of when it happened, Prompto found himself straddling Noctis, his hips grinding into the prince’s with a desire that was only eagerly returned. 

Prompto moaned as he felt Noctis’s hands trace up his back underneath his shirt, his warm hands meeting Prompto’s cool skin. More. He wanted more, and it looked like Noctis did too. Quickly, they both unzipped their pants, both of them pulling out their hard cocks. Prompto gasped and shivered into the kiss as Noctis gripped both of their cocks together, stroking them with a fire that made Prompto grip his shoulders for support.

“Noct,” Prompto moaned as he clutched onto his shoulders, his head flying back and his eyes fluttering shut. “More. Nngh… You feel so good.”

“You too, Prom,” Noctis moaned in response. Prompto ground his hips against Noctis’s, their hips causing friction between them, making the strokes from Noctis more enticing and delightful. They were both moaning, and Prompto let out a cry in pleasure as Noctis kissed his neck, sucked on it, and bit it. 

“Noctis,” Prompto moaned, his hands tangling in the prince’s hair. “Please.”

“Cum,” Noctis begged, his strokes increasing in speed, the grip around their cocks getting firmer and more tantalizing. “I want you to cum.”

“Nngh,” Prompto moaned. He could feel the pressure building, the heat in his stomach growing, and he knew he was close. “More.”

As hard and as fast as Noctis could go, he stroked their cocks together, and Prompto was sent over the edge. His orgasm flowed through his body as his seed spilled out onto Noctis’s hand and on his clothes. His mind went blank, and his body spasmed. The only thought on his mind was Noctis and his pleasure, and he knew that they had both been waiting for this moment for a very long time. Prompto rested his forehead against Noctis’s shoulder, realizing that Noctis had cum almost at the same time.

“Prompto,” Noctis whispered as he wrapped his arms around his torso, holding him close. “I love you. I never want to be with anyone other than you.”

“I love you,” Prompto whispered back, his face burning red from the confession more than what they had just done. “I always have. Ever at your side, remember?”

“I know,” Noctis replied, his breathing shallow and shaky. “Will you… Will you be my boyfriend?”

“Yes,” Prompto said immediately. It was the only thing that Noctis could think of. “Yes. Always.”

Noctis held onto Prompto for a long time, and Prompto didn’t think one moment about letting go. This wasn’t how Prompto expected truth or dare to go. It was a dream come true. Prompto would never let go of Noctis for as long as he lived. Even if Noctis broke up with him, he would always be there for him. _Ever at your side._

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from tumblr and I had a lot of fun doing this. At first I thought of the million directions I could've taken nsfw promptis plots in, but ultimately I decided on this one.
> 
> I can imagine them both being oblivious to each others' feeling until this moment. Like COME ON BOIS.


End file.
